


Storybook

by RuinsPlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: Fuck Canon. In exactly 131 words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 138





	Storybook

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: storybook.

_Once upon a time,_ Harry will say, on days when Draco gets a certain distant look in his eyes, _there was a boy who thought he was doomed to be the villain forever._

_Once upon a time,_ Draco tells Harry on the days when it’s Harry who’s silent and too still, _there was a boy who thought everyone he loved would die young._

Some days neither of them quite believes in a happy ending, even as one unfolds daily around them—sometimes as fragile as a moth’s wet wings, sometimes as sturdy as a fist releasing to become an open palm.

_Once upon a time,_ Harry remembers, smiling now, _there was a book about us but it had the wrong ending._

_And so,_ Draco finishes, _we wrote a better one ourselves._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all trans and nonbinary people in HP fandom—together we are living a better ending than TPTB are capable of imagining.


End file.
